


You're Like Perfection

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Harry, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't know why Harry thinks badly of himself. He always has to tell him that what he's doing is fine and that he himself is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Like Perfection

 

 

Niall watched as Harry sang the new song that was thrust into their laps moments ago. He heard the soft tones coming from his lips, and was mesmerized because even though he kept stopping and groaning to himself, he sounded perfect. Niall looked down at the lyrics and listened as Harry sang it quietly to himself. He heard Harry groan loudly, and he crumpled the paper up before storming out of the living area to the back where the bunks were.

Niall watched Harry’s body move along with each of his slow, harsh steps into his bunk. He noticed that Harry eyed him as he shut the curtain harshly. Liam raised an eyebrow at Niall since he noticed that he wasn’t paying attention to the song, but to where Harry had gone off to.

Niall turned and gave Liam a ‘what’ look before he looked down at the paper, finally deciding to look at the song that he had to learn. They were in the midst of recording their new album and Louis had finished writing another song; he wanted everyone’s opinion on it before he gave it a recording test.

“So, what do you guys think?” Louis spoke from the corner. He was nervously biting his nails and they all turned to him, Liam speaking up first.

“I love it Lou. I can’t wait to record this,” Liam patted his shoulder before he went off to see what was up with Harry. Louis followed with his eyes and then turned back to the others, waiting for their input.

“Yeah, it’s amazing, Lou. I’m sure the fans will love it,” Zayn spoke, all too excited for Niall to bare.

“Yeah, it’s really good. Good job, mate.” Niall spoke. Louis noticed that he sounded distant. He inspected him for a bit before he brushed it off, deciding to go play on his phone or something.

**

  
  
“Harry, what’s going on?” Liam asked as he sat next to him on the bottom bunk.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Liam knew that Harry was lying. He turned to face him and crossed his arms. “No, you’re not fine. What is wrong? I’m not leaving until you tell me.”

Harry groaned. “I just don’t think I’m good enough,” he mumbled softly. Liam had to duck his head down just to be able to catch what he was saying.

“Harry…” Liam dragged out his name. “What made you think that?”  
  
“I was on Twitter-”

“That’s where you went wrong. We’ve told you before to stay off the negative area of Twitter.”  
  
“But it was an accident!”  
  
“Really Harry, really?”

“Okay, maybe not. I was curious about what people were saying about me.”

Liam sighed and he heard a soft cough from where the curtain would be. Both heads look up to see Niall looking at Liam, pleading him with his eyes to leave. Liam rolled his eyes and patted Harry’s thigh before getting up, leaving the two of them to talk alone.

Harry was looking down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs when Niall spoke up. “Harry, why were you on Twitter?”  
  
“You heard?”   
  
“Yes, and why were you there? Remember the last time you locked yourself in the bathroom, ready to hurt yourself?”

Harry nodded and swallowed back a sob. “I just don’t understand why people make it their mission to bring me down. Don’t they have anything better to do then point out my flaws or mock me?”

“Harry, I wish I had the answers, but you shouldn’t beat yourself up about it. You have to realize that for every hate comment you get, there are five comments praising you. There will always be people who make you smile, make you happy and more importantly who you fall in love with. Yeah, we all get hate, but what counts is that at the end of the day they are just low lifes who hide behind a computer screen while you’re singing at sold out concerts and on national television. Odds are none of those people would make it that far, but look where you are.”  
  
“I’m the one they hear on the radio, I’m the one who’s on commercials and I’m the one that is living his dream.”  
  
“Yes, exactly.” Niall took Harry’s hands in his and looked him in the eyes. “Harry, whenever you get hate, think of what you’re doing that they are not.”  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. “Thank you Niall.”

“You’re welcome,” he spoke. “Now wipe your eyes and let’s go praise this golden song that one of our best mates has written for the album.”

Harry reached for the tissues just as Niall did. Their hands tingled and they looked at each other before they started leaning in. Just as their lips were about to touch, the curtain was quickly opened. They jumped apart, Niall hitting his head on the edge of the bottom of the top bunk.

Louis raised an eyebrow before speaking. “All right love birds, we need to talk about the song.” Louis had whispered the first part before bringing his voice up to a higher octave. He winked at them before turning on his heel and walking out to the front.

They both stood there in awkward silence before Harry spoke up. “I think we should-”

“Yeah, let’s go before Lou thinks something dirty.”

Harry nodded and he slowly got up and walked out, Niall right behind him.

**

 

“Fuck, why can’t I get this right?” Harry screamed as he really tried to get the choreography right (even though he did, just not as good as he wanted). He wanted everything to be perfect, but he was never perfect.

Niall was watching from the back of the stage. Harry couldn’t see him. He frowned because he wanted to show that Harry was beyond perfect in his eyes. He watched as Harry kept going over the moves and he couldn’t even get them right, but here Harry was mastering them like it was part of him. Niall just wanted to know why Harry thought he was not getting it right, or maybe he had been on twitter again. He really needed to get people to lay off him and he might just have the best idea. He just needed a little help from the others. Niall thought it would be perfect and since Harry’s birthday was coming up next week, it would be the best timing.

**

“So, are you guys in or not?”

“Why wouldn’t we be? We don’t like seeing Harry like this. I miss his smile,” Zayn spoke for the others, who nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
“And I miss my partner in crime,” Louis added and they all just groaned, knowing those two always liked to mess things up.

Niall had this plan of taking footage from their tours and creating a video praising Harry for all that he was. Making him know that he wass perfect, that he shouldn’t be worried about messing up. And hopefully the video would make the haters back off, or Niall would make them back off.

**

  
  
That was what the boys did for the next couple days. They all went through thousands of videos on Youtube and even went into the unreleased footage from their movies (with permission of course). They were going to have a surprise livestream and show the video so thousands could see. It was the perfect plan.

“Niall, are you sure that this will work?”

Niall shrugged. “What do we have to lose?”

“Well for starters, Harry?” Louis spoke in concern.  
  
“He’s got a point there,” Liam muttered from the corner, his head not moving from the computer screen.

“We won’t lose him, I’m sure of it. Now, we’re almost done, and then we can put the finishing touches on it.” They all got back to work and just as they finished, Harry walked through the bus. He muttered a hello and continued on to the back of the bus. He shut the curtain and that was the end.

“Go talk to him, we’ve got it from here.” Niall sighed before he braced himself and walked into the back. Harry was lying with his face to the wall, crying.

“Harry, you okay?” Niall sat on the bed and put his hand on his shoulder and Harry stiffened, only to shrug right after.

“I’m fine, really.” Harry wiped at his tears. He just wanted to be left alone, but Niall wasn’t budging.

“Then why are you crying?”   
  
“You would hate me.”

“Harry, I would never hate you; what happened?”

“I was looking on Twitter again,” He whispered, almost inaudible to Niall, but he was able to hear just what he needed to hear.

“Love, why are you on there? You know people are just rude and too far up their own asses to realize what they are doing is wrong.”

Harry sighed but turned around to look at him, his puffy eyes coming into view. “I know, but it’s so tempting. I’m only on because I want to interact with my fans, but then I get curious and somehow get to all the hate.”

“Why don’t you try to sipher between it? Like don’t go on the bad trends and just go on the good ones.”

“It’s not as easy as you think.”

“Why? I do it all the time, but then I always go on just to help boost up my confidence.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in wonder. “How does that help?”

“I work on the things that those people say I’m doing wrong, and then there are some things that aren’t even true, so I don’t even bother with those.”

Harry nodded. “Maybe I could do that.”

Niall smiled. “Wanna cuddle until you don’t feel like crying?” Harry nodded, surprisingly, and let Niall in to lie down. Harry set his head on Niall’s shoulder and sighed in content.

“I’m sorry for always crying.”

Niall shook his head. “No, you don’t have to be sorry. Even the strongest ones need to cry at some point."

Harry didn’t answer, but he did look at Niall and their eyes locked onto each other. They didn’t move, they just laid like that before they started to lean closer. Harry thought to himself ‘this is going too slow’ before he put his hand behind Niall’s neck and their lips finally made contact with each other. There was a spark- call it cliche- but it happened. Harry smiled into the kiss and they both just started to move their lips against each others, finally being able to experience the first of many intimate touches between the two.

Niall broke it apart. “Wow.” Harry giggled quietly and then nuzzled his head into Niall’s chest, his breathing evening out after a few minutes. “Harry?”

Harry hummed in response. “Want me to stay?” Niall whispered and all Harry did was nod against his chest.

Little did they know there were three pairs of eyes watching them with happiness in their eyes. Louis silently closed the curtain and whispered ‘finally.’

**

  
  
It was finally time for the big reveal of the video. It was Harry’s birthday and he didn’t want a big bash, just something with them and his family, as well as all of theirs.

“Niall, stop freaking out. Everything will be fine.” Louis put his hand on Niall’s knee to prevent him from shaking so much.

“I’m just worried that he won’t like it and will never talk to me again,” he muttered, looking anywhere but Louis’ eyes.

“He won’t do that, you stole his heart and he stole yours, I don’t think you’ll get rid of him that easily.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now stop it and let’s go back in there and finally show the video.”

Niall nodded his head. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Niall and Louis went back in and Harry was instantly by his side.

“Where’d you go?” he asked in concern.

“I just needed to talk to Lou about your surprise; nothing to worry about.” Niall smiled at Harry.

“Oh, I love surprises.”

Niall nodded and was about to say something when the boys dragged him onto the little stage in the room. “Attention! Well first of all, happy birthday, Harry,” Louis spoke through the microphone.

“Now we’re not up here to give speeches, but we’re here to tell you- or well, show you- why we love Harry,” Liam said next and then passed the mic to Zayn.

“Harry may get on our nerves at times, but we wouldn’t change the person you see in the video.”

Then it was Niall. “Well, I could literally spend hours telling you everything we’ve been through, so we thought showing you in this video would be better. We first got this idea when Harry kept getting all the hate on Twitter, which no one deserves, and figured to take all of our favorite video clips or photos and mesh it into a video.” They all got off the stage and Louis clicked on the play button. “Now enjoy.”

The video consisted of clips of fans’ concert videos, their movie This Is Us, interview clips and just everything. Everything that they could find on Youtube or tumblr was on there; they even put the ones of when Harry fell on stage. There wasn’t anything bad about them. Everything was just funny.

The video ended with a little thing from each of the boys.

Louis was first. “Harry, he’s literally my younger brother; he’s always there to make me happy or to pull pranks. He has a genuinely kind heart and people take advantage of that because he’s still really young and I wish they didn’t. But what I’m trying to say is, if it wasn’t for Harry, a lot of the things that we do would have never happened. He’s the glue that holds us together, and if we didn’t have him, I don’t know where we would be.”

Followed by Liam. “When I first met Harry, he was a cheeky fellow, always trying to cause a ruckus somewhere or with someone. But as I got to know him, I realized that there was more to him than what he shows. His heart is too big to handle, always encouraging us to keep going or trying to make us laugh when we’re having a busy day. Harry is who keeps us going. If we didn’t have him, we probably would have fallen by now.”

Next was Zayn. “Harry, you’ve seriously grown so much since I’ve known you. You’ve always had this positive vibe to you that always somehow drew me in. I never understood why the media or fans tried to make you look like the bad person when in reality you were just misunderstood. Mate, don’t listen to those harsh words because at the end of the day the only things that matter’s is what’s in here.” He pointed to his chest and then faded out.

Last but not least, Niall. “Hi Harry, I’m the mastermind behind all of this. I was the one who helped you when you were breaking because the other lads are good, but they don’t really know what to do when it comes to these things. Anyway, I literally could go on and on, but like in the song Don’t Stop by our mates, ‘You’re like perfection, just don’t stop what you’re doing.’”

The video ended with every one of them screaming “Happy birthday, Harry!”

The whole room went into a loud cheer; there were tears running down a few peoples faces. Harry was speechless.

“Harry?” Niall whispered from the side and Harry turned his head, his expression unreadable. “Did you like it?”

Harry nodded and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, and I was serious when I said that last part. Don’t stop, don’t ever stop what you do.”

“I wasn’t ever planning on it,” Harry leaned down and captured his lips with Niall’s. Wolf whistles were heard and they pulled away, blushing like mad.   
  
Harry looked back to Niall. “Hey, Niall.”

“Yes, Harry?”

“‘Cause you know that I like you.’”

 


End file.
